Lou
is of the Flashmen. Biography Flashman She developed incredible jumping abilities on high gravity planet Pink Star. She possesses immense physical strength, which causes her to easily exhaust herself. Lou is a tomboy and does most of the battle with her powerful kicks. She once mothered a Beast Warrior. Turboranger .]] Lou and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Pink Flash is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Lou fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Pink Flash powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Lou and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Lou, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z The Flashmen are seen alongside the Dekarangers, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Lou/Pink Flash: to be added Pink Flash Mecha *Jet Seeker (shared with Blue) *Great Titan **Flash Titan / Titan Boy Arsenal *Prism Flash *Prism Shooter *Prism Boots *Pink Vul *Flash Hawk Ranger Key The is Lou's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Pink Flash Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Pink Flash. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *Among several changes as she, Marvelous, Luka, and Don fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Flashmen while fighting Action Commander Regaeru. *Joe became Pink Flash as part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Lou received her key and became Pink Flash once more. Gallery Flash-pinkm.png|Joe Gibken as a male version of Pink Flash as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Lou is portrayed by Mayumi Yoshida. As Pink Flash, her suit actor was . Notes *Emma Goodall from Power Rangers Super Megaforce used the Pink Flash powers as a Legendary Mode in Samurai Surprise. External links *Pink Flash at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Pink Flash at the Dice-O Wiki